


Insanity Circus of 1888

by Cadet Ren (TitanFodder)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/Cadet%20Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own this poem, it belongs to its original owner. I just posted it here for everyone to read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Insanity Circus of 1888

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this poem, it belongs to its original owner. I just posted it here for everyone to read.

Hello there little boys and girls, Mr. Madness here;  
For there unveiled, circus comes to town....  
Yes, you guessed it, but only this once;  
There of arise time near, this time of year!  
Pretty little ones, my dears, have now not fears;  
We have all of pleasures that lurk by which you see.  
So gaze forth, witness rides, the freaks, the insanity!  
Yes,...There, I announce, come near, with us;  
For I Mr. Madness now introduce the Insanity Circus!

Ladies and gentlemen, hither near, come see;  
The alluring sight beset emblazon, realm of uncertainty!  
All such sights at witness, consume sounds of wonder;  
Be not of fear; let our eyes take glimpse of our very own future!

Become naked of this dance, take sight of night’s desire;  
The converged sexes, they of colossal and of dismal,  
To open eyes and witness she who dances within fire!  
The marvelous, the strange, and the mysterious;  
Ladies and gentlemen, now, time it is to witness,  
There, the rides, the freaks, the insanity!  
Yes,...Come near, I say, come with us;  
For I Mr. Madness now unveil the Insanity Circus!

The natality of the rather maddening show,  
Hither demons, there ghouls, and of moon crows!  
Little sight that so lie left, incredulous are you now?  
Be not immersed by there such of lies,  
Come with us, us of it all, there of this circus!  
Celestial world beyond the child's imagination,  
Come so near and be not incarcerated nevermore!  
I boast of witticism, I, not to delude such beautiful minds;  
Be not so timid; come with us, there, this circus!

Alevick the bizarre, the blinding face of terror;  
Witness Samal the strange, the carnosity, are you aware?  
Hither to see my own beautiful three headed child;  
Or of taste, why not Brutus the colossal?  
Come with us, there, upon this very circus!  
Thousands come now, all ages, let of eyes feast;  
Establish smile towards I, through gruesome face!  
I'm to reveal the true act upon of this night,  
Come so with near and become one of us!  
There lies no fear, with deformity, come to the circus!

Boys and girls, I so say, Mr. Madness here,  
Through ravaging zephyr, circus comes to town,  
You guessed it, only there of this only once!  
There to be only this time of year!  
Here lie the key, open gates, witness sights,  
The rides, the freaks, the lay, the insanity!  
Yes of all, all of you there, now come with us;  
For I Mr. Madness now reveals the Insanity Circus!

Be not frightened; come near, feast bound presented;  
Fire emblazon, show to begin, pull the curtains insisted!  
Come with us little lovely, there, voyage to the circus!  
Feast upon he, Laou Wong, he, three-hundred years of age ;  
Partake to devour,...Come so forth, come along!  
Devour they of take or liking, Come so, so near;  
Come with us, yes, toward the circus!

Hear the voices that obtrude from back of mind;  
Now listen little ones, do you hear so of sound?  
Through crimson coaster, into the fun-house;  
To witness wheel that goes round and round and round!  
Come so you must, towards the circus!  
Greatest show on earth, the obscurity of uncertainty;  
For of this night, allured and complete awareness of sight!  
There is a maniacal show now in this once forgotten town;  
World so unknown, dance with I among clowns!  
Come so, hither near, now,...Here, the circus!

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, upon divine realm;  
Be not lonesome lad, come near, care to step in?  
See such show, I say; you won't see this again;  
Here is the key, through the gates, don't so question why.  
Into the chambers alike burning little creatures,  
Time it is, Time to die....


End file.
